The Headless Horseman
by Kit Williams
Summary: Yes, the title isn't orginal. A girl of 16 or 17 wins a contest now she and others are heading to Sleepy Hollow nothing is as it seems to be this is where things are never what should be walk this earthly relm. Note: Some German will be used. R


October 25, 1780 11:15 p.m.

Ten years before Ichabod Crane's arrival to Sleepy Hollow.

Meine Liebe…Please… Please don't leave me! _A man with a thick German accent pleaded._

_I'm Sorry! _The sounds of a girl sobbing were heard. _I just can't!_

_But meine liebe…I need you! _Sounds of leaves being crushed underfoot.

_Stay Away From Me!!!_

_Meine Liebe…_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _A girl hysterically yells._ I can't stay here, with you or in this town. I'm sorry Heinrich, I can't stay with…with…with…_

_Don't Say IT!_

_A monster…_

A monstrous roar was heard, also I girls' cry for mercy.

_Meine Liebe you must promise me this…_sounds of a paper that were being smoothed out were heard.

_Ich liebe Sie Liebling…_The sounds of a horse galloping away and a girl sobbing pierced the tranquil woods……

The headless horseman

_November 30, 2009_

_I had another dream again of that man and the crying girl…_Staring out the window, _why Sleepy Hollow?_ Yes, I was heading toward the legendary town of Sleepy Hollow. I was so excited, I could scream… In fact once I found out I won I did scream. But I have the strangest feeling about entering this town, apparently some of my ancestors lived here but they then left, on odd circumstances. But that was the past and I did not really care. I get to stay in Sleepy Hollow for a whole month but the feeling just wont go…

"Hey!" a boy said loudly and was right in my face, I jumped. "sorry uhh your Rebecca, right?"

"Yah." I replied, I was the only person from my school who won the Sleepy Hollow contest.

"I'm Michel," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mike." I replied shaking his hand.

"So where yah from?" He asked

"Virginia, and you?"

"Tennessee for me!"

"Oh that's nice." I replied, _Leave me Alone!_ I thought to myself.

"Mike leave the pretty lady alone." A teen with a thick western drawl said.

"I aint bothering her!" "Uh am I bothering you?"

"A little." I said _YES! Thank you Texan boy!_

"Well gosh I'm sorry Rebecca."

"It's ok." I then got up and stretched, I was just another teen who won.

I saw a sign saying: Welcome To Sleepy Hollow.

**Chapter II The Horseman's Kingdom.**

The horseman arouse, New blood, he said in his demonic voice. He then grabbed his heart, _Pain_, why the pain. A presence became clear to him, Meine Liebe… he said solemnly. Demons around him could sense his pain and called out to him, 'Master what's wrong?'

"Rebecca… Meine Liebe its been 229 years…" The horseman held his heart and if he had a head he'd be smiling lovingly.

A shadow appeared, _"Master this fascination with this particular family of humans is most curious."_

"Silence demon, this is my domain and I can slay you if I wish." The horseman said, and the shadow bowed and disappeared.

A black horse appeared, "Daredevil…Meine Liebe has come back to me." He mounted his demon horse and rode to the edge of the West Wood, where he saw the new blood getting off the bus.

I got off and stretched in the warm autumn, a big smile is on my face so I did a twirl, "Finally off that bus!" After we all got off everyone agreed that it was good to get off that bus.

Through his masters, barely understandable demonic prattle, Daredevil was just content that his master was content and that his hooves would step in blood once more.

The horseman, if he had a face it would have the signs of joy and ecstasy, he was the king of this town and of the woods that surrounded it and the king just saw the most beautiful common girl ever. A surge of pain ripped through the horseman's chest, _I'm Sorry! I just can't,_ a female voice echoed.

Daredevil sensed his master's grief and pain but he could not do any thing to sooth his master.

The horseman gave a demonic howl of pain and grief, for his lost love, and heard her scream.

We heard a unearthly howl, I screamed and it then stopped. "What the hell was that!" I said panting.

"A-A-A wolf maybe." Said Tyler, he was a nerd.

"Well its gone now…right?" Duncan said, the Texan.

I looked toward the woods and felt like someone or something was watching us._ Someone is there, but isn't there at the same time._ I tried to wrap my head around the thought but I failed. "Who wants to explore the western woods?" I said.

The Hessian turned Daredevil around and began him at a furious gallop,_ She will enter my woods and then I will take her…she will not leave me alone again._ He became furious at the thought of that fateful night so many years ago.

I was walking with Duncan; Mike; Jacob; Zack, Vampire kid; and Sally, peppy cheerleader girl; The autumn leaves were gorgeous the sun was almost to its noon position. "Wow this place is amazing."

"Yah if you like leaves." Sally said.

I rolled my eyes to her comment and ran ahead laughing.

The horseman slowed to a walk, she was close by; running through his forest laughing, smiling, feeling happy to be alive and to be just at this place. He heard a scream, laughing and leaves being crushed underfoot but coming toward him. The Hessian looked up at the small cliff he grabbed his head bag. _I'm glad I got you last night._ He wickedly thought and placed the head upon his shoulders.

Screaming at first then turned to laughing as I ran in our game of chase a person, "You'll never take me alive!" I yelled back.

"We'll see about that!" Jacob said, he was just one of the normal kids.

I looked behind me and laughed, "Rebecca! Look Out!" Mike yelled.

I looked forward and ran off a cliff, time right there time seemed to slow, as I saw the others slow and while I flipped over, _Oh God_, I heard my heart in my ears_, I'll land on my back,_ I began screaming, _someone help me…_ I closed my eyes silently praying. I came to a stop and as I opened my eyes I saw a man or a older teen holding me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his accent was heavy with German.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you." I said blushing. I looked at the cliff 12 maybe 13 foot drop.

"Rebecca!" "Oh my god! Rebecca!" "Is she ok!" "Dude what the hell!" I heard the voices come closer, "We are screwed if we find her dead body!" Sally cried "It's just like that movie."

I looked at the boy who saved me, he was wearing old clothes like 18th century clothes. _Maybe he was one of those reenactment people…but he is cute!_ Light blue-gray eyes, black-red hair, and unusually pale skin. I couldn't help but gaze.

"Oh my god! She is alive!" Sally screamed, "And with a cute boy!" after Sally said that the guys came running.

"Rebecca! Your alive!" Mike said.

"Of course I am! And I don't think that fall would have killed me."

The horseman gave a chuckle, "what a tapferes Mädchen you are."

"Uhh thank you?" I looked at my hand and his gloved hand was holding it, I turned bright red.

"My name is Heinrich," He said. "and will you grace me to what your name is?"

My heart was pounding in my ears, _He is hot, he saved me and even better he is a gentleman…with a beautiful horse._ "My-my-my name is Rebecca." The little voice in my head began to shout at me, _Why! Did! You! Stutter!_

"Rebecca, why that is a beautiful name," he then kissed my hand, "it is perfect for one so beautiful as yourself." I then wanted to faint, I looked at Sally and her jaw was dropped and if it went any lower it would fall off.

"Now why did you fall off the cliff, meine liebes?" He looked into my eyes.

"Well one of them," I pointed to my friends, "surprised me and they started chasing me."

"Which one of you surprised her and chased." Heinrich asked, he was still holding my hand and rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb.

"That would be me." Zack said, in his I'm so cool attitude voice.

"Zack, do you speak and understand German?" Heinrich asked.

"Yah why?"

"I can too." Sally said, "I also can, a bit though." Mike piped in.

Heinrich looked at me, "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

I shook my head, "Nein."

"You zwei, I mean two, cover your ears." With that Sally and Mike covered their ears.

Heinrich cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Sie Stückchen der Scheiße! Sie, idiot bumsend, tun Sie begreifen, dass Ihre Handlungen sie getötet haben könnten! Sie sollten sich Sie Bastard schämen! Ich hoffe, dass Sie faulen, bevor Sie, Sie Sohn eines Weibchens sterben!" Heinrich said in such a fury and from what I can tell very angrily.

I looked at Zack's face and it was in complete shock, it was truly a Kodak moment.

"Now Rebecca may I have the honor of taking you back to town on my beloved horse, Daredevil?" Heinrich said sweetly.

"Yes that would be very uhh sehr nobel." I struggled with the bits of German the guys taught me on the way here.

Heinrich laughed, "Sehr gute deutsche Artikulation." We then rode away toward Sleepy Hollow.

**Chapter III A Ride With The King.**

We rode through the western woods and it was simply gorgeous.

"Rebecca…" Heinrich asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Can I sing you a old war poem…In German of course." He asked me.

"Yes I would like that."

_Oh auf Wiedersehen mein Liebling,_

_Meine Jungen rufen,_

_und ich habe Angst ich muss gehen._

_Ich bin von zum Krieg, _

_um um alles zu kämpfen, weiß ich._

_Aber tun Sie nicht Sie sorgen sich,_

_Ich werde vor dem Schnee zurückkehren._

_Ich höre Sie zu mir flehentlich bitten und liebevoll sagen,_

_Für mich, um nicht zu gehen._

_Aber ich muss mein Liebling, ich muss gehen,_

_Um alles zu schützen, weiß ich._

_Aber tun Sie nicht Sie sorgen sich,_

_Ich werde vor dem Schnee zurückkehren._

_Jetzt mein lieblingsdont schreien Sie,_

_Weil das ganz richtig sein wird._

_alles, was Sie tun müssen, ist beten jede Nacht,_

_und der Herr wird oben sicherstellen, dass ich ganz richtig sein werde._

_Ich kämpfe um Sie, um ein anderer Tag zu leben,_

_Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ich Sie wieder nie sehen werde._

_Aber mein Liebling tut nicht Sie schreien direkt, bevor ich gehe,_

_Ich werde um Sie kämpfen, weil ich weiß, dass das wahr ist, und deshalb gehe ich._

_Tun Sie so nicht Sie sorgen sich,_

_Weil ich vor dem Schnee zurückkehren werde._

Heinrich's arm slipped around my stomach, and that snapped me out of dreamland.

I looked at Heinrich, "That was beautiful." _Although I had no idea what you said._

"Danke." He replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meine Liebling…_The horseman thought, he was overjoyed but also in pain_ Even after 229 years her descendents are still as beautiful as her. _The Horseman could feel the head on his shoulders starting to decay, _verdammt!_ He looked at Rebecca and she had noticed his distress.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uhh nicht bin ich fein." He shook his head._ I will have to get another head tonight._

Rebecca leaned back and her head lay on his shoulder, she was humming the tune that he had just sung to her.

This was his chance he could send Daredevil into a gallop and run off with her, to a place where she would be his forever. She looked at Heinrich and smiled and if his heart was beating it would have melted. She was in his domain, his kingdom, he was the one mortals fear, and made demons cringe in fear! But yet he had not the strength to whisk away this one innocent mortal.

He felt a touch on his glove at looked at Rebecca, "You are worried about something, I can see it and that your grip on my hand became tighter but also your horse senses' something wrong also." She looked directly into his eyes with concern on her face.

The town was coming up soon, "Like I said before liebling, nothing is wrong." and with that he wrapped his cape around her. He could not take her away, not at the cost of her happiness.

He reached her destination, it was time for them to part. The Horseman jumped down and held out his hand which Rebecca gladly accepted it. "Careful." He said while Rebecca jumped down.

She walked over and petted Daredevil, "Thank you Daredevil." she said and kissed the horse's face. "And Thank you Heinrich."

Heinrich bowed and kissed Rebecca's hand. "Thanks are not needed."

"Yes they are! You saved me," Rebecca then gave Heinrich a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "I hope I see you again soon." She smiled and went on her way.

Heinrich smiled, "Ah Meine Liebe it may be sooner then you think."

He rode off quite content with himself, _"Master…"_ A shadow appeared with yellow eyes, speaking in a demonic language, _"You had her in your clutches why did you let her go?" _It ended with a hiss.

"It is none of your sorge…" The Horseman took his head off and the face returned back to the face of the previous owner of the head.

"_Master why do you concern yourselves with these mortals, they are just fodder to you."_

"I said it is none of your sorge!" He growled in annoyance.

------------------------------------------------------

I walked out of the forest and ran toward the others, "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully, a few replied to my greeting and I looked at Zack's face, still in shock, sort of.

We got our assigned houses where we would stay and I could not stop thinking about Heinrich. He was so kind and so mysterious, and I sighed every time I remember his poem.

"Rebecca? Are you still thinking about that Henry guy?" Sally asked, I was bunked with Sally, Alex, Beth and some twins Hally and Hailey.

"His name is Heinrich, and yes." I confessed, I was completely smitten with him.

"Ooo do tell what was he like?" Beth asked.

"Is he tall, dark, and handsome?" Alex asked.

"Was he a gentleman?" Hally and Hailey asked.

"Do you think he likes you?" Sally asked.

"I think he likes me, but he kept calling me liebes or liebe, something in that nature. And Alex he was tall, dark, and handsome. He even kissed my hand, it was like something out of a fairy tale." I fell back on my bed smiling, _I wonder what Heinrich is doing?_

After that discussion we went to bed, and started to dream.

-------------------------------------------------

A man was running, sweat ran down his face and fear was in his eyes. Demonic laughter was heard and hooves hitting pavement.

"Oh God, someone help me!" The man cried.

"_God can't help you now!"_ and more laughter was heard. A scream, a swish of a sword, and a 'thump' hitting the ground.

I opened my eyes, walked downstairs, and opened the door. There I saw it or him, The Headless Horseman. My heart was beating at a furious pace, it was like a dream or nightmarish reality.

"This is only a dream." I said to myself over and over again. I felt an arm grab me and lift me up. "This is only a dream." I said faster. I closed my eyes and felt a hand run on my cheek. I opened my eyes and I saw a head but could not see the face.

"This is only a dream." I almost wanted to cry, I saw the man's body. I repeated my phrase over and over.

The Horseman held me close and our lips almost touch, "This is only a dream…" I said under my breath as a tear rolled down my cheek.

The Horseman spoke, and lovingly said, "Keine meine Liebe ist das sicher nicht ein Traum." As his thumb stroke my cheek.

My eyes shot open and I ran my fingers through my hair, "It was only a dream." I happily said. I was panting now, _that was so real,_ I looked at the window, _too real._

Sally ran in, "Hey Rebecca someone left you something."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Downstairs." with that me and Sally walked downstairs.

On the front porch was a beautiful black rose with a note around it.

_Ihr Haar ist die Farbe des Feuers, das mein Herz schmilzt,_

_Ich hoffe, dass bedeutet, dass wir anfangen konnten._

_Wenn thy akzeptieren,_

_das ist am besten._

_Aber passen Sie auf,_

_und hüten Sie sich._

_Becareful für den Thy-Kopf,_

_weil der Reiter wieder reitet._

_Mit meiner ganzen Liebe,_

_Heinrich._

"Boy girl you work fast with guys, Rebecca." Beth said.

I blushed, "I guess he does like me." and smelled the rose.

"So Are you gonna say yes?" Sally asked.

"What does it say?"

She cleared her throat " It says, 'Thy hair is the color of the fire which melts my heart, hope, that signified that we could start. If thy accept, this is the best.

However, you pay attention, and watch out. Be careful for the Thy head, because the rider rides again. With my whole love, Heinrich.'" Sally finished.

I nearly swooned with her tempo. "I think he betwixed my heart."

We all laughed at what I said, and when my eyes looked toward the woods a man dressed in all black, riding a black horse, could be seen in the distance. When I blinked he was gone.

**Hey this is Kit Williams speaking and I wanna say I'm happy for my second fan fiction, This one I'm making for Halloween, unfortunately because of a wonderful thing called procrastination I wont finish in time for Halloween but I'll just post this part. ENJOY or DIE (for the headless horseman will be after you)**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Kit Williams. **


End file.
